una historia de amor
by Rosella Black
Summary: las conversaciones entre Edward duque de Cullen y su esposa...descubre la intrigante historia de como un humilde campesina se convirtió en duquesa
1. Chapter 1

**Hola de nuevo… espero que les guste esta historia…**

**Dedicada a mi madre…porque a pesar de no leer mis historias cree firmemente en mi y me anima a seguir .**

_**un dia te conocí y todo cobró sentido 3**_

Recuerdo que te miraba desde el puente -dijo Edward mirando a los ojos chocolate de su esposa- tu padre te gritaba mientras tu arabas la tierra bajo el inclemente frio o nieve, recuerdo que cada vez que te enfermabas yo también lo hacia, por quedarme tanto tiempo observando- Su esposa sonrió y se frotó los brazos llenos de cicatrices sobre la camisola .

Nunca nos hubiéramos encontrado como iguales- dijo ella mirándolo con unos ojos enamorados, los mismos ojos que él amaba- tú nunca abrías podido conversar con una muchacha como yo- él la besó suavemente y camino hacia la ventana, miró por la ventana de su cuarto. Era la decimoctava vez que celebraban su aniversario de bodas- tu familia nunca lo hubiera permitido- dijo ella acomodándose en la enorme cama, en su enorme habitación, de su enorme mansión, en el cálido hogar que su esposo le había brindado.

Pero tu padre falleció- dijo Edward mirando hacia la oscuridad de la noche- tú tenias quince y yo diecisiete- dijo volviendo con una expresión soñadora en los ojos. Recordaba muy bien todo los sucesos que llevaron a que pudieran ser felices.

Si- respondió la mujer con una dulce sonrisa acariciando el libro que sostenía entre sus ahora delicadas manos- tu tía me encontró vagando en la calle a punto de morir de hambre y me adoptó- sonrió con dulzura y bajo la vista un segundo, sintiendo nuevamente el aguijonazo de la pena de la muerte de la única mujer que había considerado su madre- mintió a todo el mundo y dijo que yo era la hija de alguien de clase y se tomó el trabajo de educarme por dos años antes de permitir que alguien me viera- sonrió acaloradamente y un rubor cubrió sus mejillas- yo te observaba desde la ventana de mi habitación cuando jugabas con tu hermanos menores- abrió el libro tratando de quitarse la vergüenza de esa confesión de ensima.

Edward sonrió cálidamente, su esposa siempre lograba sorprenderlo, ella era la única que sabía que él pasaba más tiempo jugando con sus hermanos que dirigiendo su entonces recién adoptado titulo nobiliario. Se volteó definitivamente y caminó hacia la cama - Parece que ha pasado tanto tiempo- dijo Edward recostándose junto a ella en la que había sido su cama por veinte años y en la cual habían concebido a su maravillosa hija Reneesme- ¿quien iba a imaginar que la hermosa campesina que me robó el corazón cuando era un enclenque muchacho se convertiría en una dama de sociedad, en mi esposa?- dijo él acariciando su rostro suavemente, ella se sonrojó como la primera vez que él la había tocado.

Nunca fuiste un enclenque muchacho, eras alto, guapo, fuerte- suspiró- cuanto te amo- susurró y el acaricio sus labios con el pulgar- ¿Quien iba imaginar que iba a terminar casada con un duque?- dijo ella respondiendo la caricia un una pequeña mano en su cabello - recuerdo la primera vez que te vi en un baile, te reconocí inmediatamente y tú a mi, pero nunca dijiste nada- dijo ella jalando un poquito el cabello de su esposo. Edward lanzó un gemido exagerado y ella sonrió maliciosamente y le dio un suave beso en los labios. Luego se fundieron en uno, como la primera vez

**Bueno he aquí el primer capitulo…creo…es una historia cortita…(como siempre jijijiii) que continúe depende de vosotras (os)…dejen comentarios y la seguiré.**

**Un abrazo **

**Rosella Black**


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes no me pertenecen…son de S. Meyer. Pero la trama es mía y completamente mía : )**

_**No permito la publicación de esta historia en ningún otro sitio sin mi autorización. **_

**Dedicado a mi papá… a pesar de todo.**

**Anie _¿Quién iba a pensar que el amor es tan poderoso?**

**Rosella _recuerda que por amor fue creado el mundo**

Jamás te habría reconocido públicamente, jamás lo habría hecho - dijo él acariciando el rostro de su esposa. Aun faltaba un poco para el amanecer-pero por una buena razón, si alguien lo hubiera sabido no me hubieran permitido casarme contigo, lo que era exactamente lo que planeaba hacer- ella sonrió y se acomodó en su cálido pecho

Desde el primer día cuando creí que iba morir de nervios en mi presentación en sociedad estuviste a mi lado- dijo Bella- eras el soltero más codiciado de Londres y aun así solo me mirabas a mi- Edward rió y la beso mientras sostenía el libro que pretendía leer.

Me bastaron dos semanas y dos bailes para pedirte matrimonio- dijo Edward acariciando su cabello- fue el mayor escándalo de la temporada- rio con ganas y dejó el libro en la mesita de noche- mi madre que apreciaba tanto la sangre azul siempre creyó la historia de haberte criado en una casa de campo- ambos suspiraron

Agradezco que lo haya creído- dijo bella- cerrando los ojos- gracias a su ceguera pudimos amarnos sin ataduras – dijo ella formando iguras en el pecho desnudo de su amado esposo.

¿Pudimos amarnos?- pregunto Edward con una sonrisa picara. Bella se rió con ganas y respondió

-podemos amarnos- dijo sonriendo- perdone mi torpeza duque de cullen. Edward se volvió hacia su esposa y cambio de posición para quedar a la altura de sus labios

-está disculpada duquesa de cullen- la abrazó con fuerza y dijo- hubiera muerto sin ti esposa

-Y yo sin ti esposo- dijo ella y luego lo besó con todo el amor que le tenía. Nadie jamás abría imaginado la grandiosa historia de la sofisticada, rica, inteligente y hermosa duquesa de Cullen. Nadie jamás había reparado en las cicatrices que tenia en la espalda por los azotes de su padre. Nadie mas que la baronesa de Swan, el duque Edward de cullen y la misma Isabella sabían que ella había nacido como Isabella Drywer, una insignificante campesina. Gracias a todo eso ella había podido estar junto al hombre que amaba y había sido feliz junto a él. Durmieron un par de horas antes de que amaneciera.

A la mañana siguiente Edward despertó al amanecer y se levantó al balcón a mirar como salía el sol detrás de las montañas y el lago que estaban en su propiedad. A los pocos segundos llegó su esposa y lo abrazó por la espalda. Iba vestida de su suave camisón de seda y su bata.

Recuerdas la primera vez que nos vimos- dijo ella- fue un amanecer como este- acarició suavemente los cobrizos cabello de su esposo- yo salí a jugar antes que a mi padre se le pasara la borrachera y tu salías a pescar

Verte ese día bañándote en el rio fue la visión más maravillosa del mundo- dijo él

Me había caído de un árbol y no podía volver así de sucia a casa- dijo ella escondiendo su cabeza en su hombro- hacia años que no recordaban esos momentos- te vi y me asuste y casi me ahogo- dijo sonrojándose. El rio ante su vergüenza.

Tuve que saltar al agua y rescatarte- dijo Edward volteándose y abrasado a su esposa- terminé empapado con una hermosa castaña de ojos chispeantes completamente desnudo en mis brazos, eras una ninfa preciosa en ese entonces y lo sigues siendo- dijo Edward besando sus suaves cabellos mecido por la suave brisa matutina. Era una mañana cálida.

Solo tenía catorce años- dijo ella- aun no tenía el cuerpo de una mujer- se sonrojó como siempre hacía, como amaba su esposo.

Yo tenia dieciséis- dijo él- y me bastó ese momento para enamorarme de ti

A mi igual- dijo ella escondiéndose entre sus brazos, cada vez había más claridad, pronto saldría el sol- desde ese día nos encontrábamos todos los días a ver el amanecer- susurro ella girando para que ambos pudieran observar la salida del sol.

Como hoy- dijo él

Quiero que sea así- dijo Bella besando la mejilla de su esposo

¿Cómo?- preguntó Edward acariciando el sedoso cabello de su esposa

Quiero pasar cada amanecer a tu lado- lo dijo con tanta dulzura que Edward temblo ante la fuerza de sus propios sentimientos hacia ella.

Yo también, lo deseo con todo mi corazón- dijo él acercando su rostro al de su esposa. Tenían treinta y siete años, una hermosa hija que se iba a casa con el hombre que amaba, el tercer hijo de un conde llamado Jacob de Black y que, por fortuna, era de su clase social y que también la amaba, él la mantendría a salvo pues era un buen hombre y gracias al testamento de su padre Reneesme seria su única heredera, por lo que el problema más común de la época, el de que las mujeres no podían heredar, no se aplicaba a su familia. Además tenía una hermosa mujer que lo amaba y que él amaba, tenia problemas como todos los mortales, pero la luz de los que amaba y que lo amaban desvanecían las tinieblas. Llevó a su esposa adentro. La besó y la abrazó y se dejaron llevar. Ese día el amanecer parecía más luminoso que de costumbre.

La feliz pareja había sido bendecida con un feliz futuro, no uno exento de problemas, sino uno lleno de amor.

Fin

**Muchas gracias a las personas que me dejaron un comentario.**

**Bendiciones **

**Rosella Black**


End file.
